


The First Kiss

by CLS



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, rey and ben solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22428064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLS/pseuds/CLS
Summary: Because the first kiss between Rey and Ben Solo should have been the beginning and not the end.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	The First Kiss

Battered and exhausted, Ben barely managed to drag himself from the chasm he had been tossed down by Emperor Palpatine. He immediately looked for Rey. In alarm he spotted her still form laying on the ground. He rushed over and cradled her in his arms. Horrified that there was no sign of life in her, he immediately pressed his hands to her body, closed his eyes and focused everything he had to give his life force to her. Just when he despaired it wasn’t enough and he felt himself dying, her hand suddenly moved to grip his and her eyes flickered open. They focused on his and understanding dawned in her face how he had saved her life. Rey whispered “Ben”, and smiled. 

She placed her hands on the sides of his face and pulled him tightly to her in a kiss full of repressed longing, passion and gratitude. The force swelled fiercely between them as the two halves that had been drawn to each other for so long finally joined together. The shared life force sparked with electrifying heat between them and evened out until they both had enough to survive. Dazed, they pulled back and beamed radiant smiles at each other. Ben pulled Rey into a fierce hug, and they both clung tightly to each other. 

Ben leaned back to study Rey’s face. He whipped off his glove, and once again offered her his hand. “Rey, join me.”


End file.
